everybody talks too much
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: AU. La cuestión era; ¿con quién salía Emma? ¿Con Norman o con Ray? La respuesta les parecía cada vez más complicada de responder de lo que se suponía que debería ser. [H & BL]


**Disclaimer: **The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

**Summary: **La cuestión era; ¿con quién salía Emma? ¿Con Norman o con Ray? La respuesta les parecía cada vez más complicada de responder de lo que se suponía que debería ser.

**Pareja: **Ray/Emma/Norman.

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC. AU escolar.

* * *

**Everybody talks too much**

* * *

La noticia de que dos partes del trío de genios de la escuela habían comenzado a salir no pasó desapercibida para casi nadie. Honestamente hablando era imposible que hubiese sido de otro modo cuando, de una forma u otra, los tres se habían vuelto curiosamente populares desde que llegaron al establecimiento, y no solamente debido a sus elevados intelectos y destacadas calificaciones, sino también por quiénes eran como personas.

Aquel pequeño grupo era conformado por Norman (el hijo del actual alcalde de la ciudad y cabeza de la familia Ratri), quien era conocido principalmente por ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil más joven en décadas y también por participar activamente del club de ajedrez, ganando más de un premio en renombre de la escuela; por otro lado estaba Emma que formaba parte del equipo de voleibol de la academia y de la cual ya circulaban rumores que decían que probablemente sería la próxima en tomar el manto de capitana una vez que la actual se graduase— sin embargo no se trataba sólo de su participación en aquel club (gracias a la cual habían logrado ganar más de una competencia) lo que le había dado aquella popularidad; sino también su amistosa y cálida personalidad y su rapidez para ayudar a quien lo necesitase, lo que la hacía alguien fácil de querer y por lo cual se había ganado el afecto de alumnos y alumnas de distintos años que la consideraban una amiga muy querida; y, por último pero no menos importante, estaba Ray (del cual existían fuertes rumores, hasta el momento sin evidencia concreta, acerca de su parentesco con la directora) quien participaba activamente del club de fotografía y como ayudante en la biblioteca escolar y que, a pesar de que a primera vista luciera como alguien difícil de tratar, había ganado varias admiradoras entre las chicas de su mismo grado.

Es precisamente debido a eso, a lo conocidos que son, que la noticia de que Norman y Emma habían comenzado a salir no tardó en esparcirse de boca en boca entre el resto de los estudiantes. Algunos afirmaban saber que Norman, del cual el hecho de que gustaba de Emma desde hace bastante era prácticamente un secreto a voces, se le había confesado al finalizar uno de sus partidos oficiales contra una de las academias rivales; otros decían que había sido Emma quien lo había invitado a una cita primero, una tarde en que afirmaban que la habían visto esperarlo afuera del aula del consejo estudiantil. Existían varias versiones, algunas más fantasiosas y románticas que otras, incluyendo incluso primeros e inexpertos besos en sus relatos; pero el punto era que todas dirigían al mismo final.

De esa forma, y como era de esperarse, no pasó mucho hasta que el alumnado fue testigo indirecto de los primeros días de su relación. Una feliz y dulce relación a ojos de cualquiera, donde no eran tímidos (o al menos Emma no lo era, pues Norman seguía sin poder, al parecer, evitar ruborizarse cuando ella hacía algo tan sencillo como sonreírle) a la hora de tomarse de las manos cariñosamente y sentarse un poco más cerca el uno del otro de lo que hacían normalmente.

En general las personas se encontraban felices por ellos, pensando que realmente se merecían el uno al otro y que eran la pareja ideal; _el chico genio natural con la chica igual de lista pero mucho más atlética_. E incluso aquellos que llegaron a demostrar algún interés romántico en alguno de los dos en el pasado, ahora se encontraban satisfechos por lo que pareciera ser el comienzo de un bello romance que bien podría trascender la etapa escolar.

(Claro que también existían aquellos que observaban al trío por los pasillos o la cafetería, y comentaban sin aparente malicia cómo no podían evitar sentir algo de lástima por Ray —incluso si éste seguía viéndose con la misma frecuencia de antes con la ahora pareja, estudiando juntos y demás, su amistad pareciendo más fuerte que nunca; como si ninguna dinámica entre ellos hubiese sido alterada y las cosas siguieran el curso de siempre—; pues debía de ser algo _duro_ para él haberse vuelto el _mal tercio_ entre sus amigos tan repentinamente, teniendo que ver como ellos habían comenzado a salir y _eran tan felices juntos, _mientras que él seguía rechazando tranquilamente cada carta de confesión que recibía casi a diario. _No podían imaginar siquiera lo incomodo que debía ser_.)

* * *

**X**

* * *

Aquella visión de pareja perfecta que todo el mundo tomó de ellos no tardó en empezar a romperse, sin embargo, cuando una chica de primero llegó a su clase una mañana de inicio de semana afirmando haber visto la tarde anterior a Emma y _Ray_ paseando de la mano por el centro comercial. Quienes la escucharon la miraron con una ceja alzada y expresiones escépticas, afirmando que probablemente se había confundido de personas o que, incluso si realmente se trataba de ellos, no era algo muy sorprendente o por lo cual alarmarse; puesto que Emma siempre había sido una persona notoriamente cariñosa y el que le hubiera tomado la mano a su mejor amigo mientras andaban juntos no tenía _por qué_ significar algo o haber sido un acto con segundas intenciones, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, no tardaron en empezaron a circular rumores en el transcurso de esa semana una vez que otras personas comenzaron a respaldar la historia de la chica, alegando cómo se habían percatado de las miradas que Ray le dirigía a Emma de soslayo— _incluso cuando ésta estaba junto a Norman_— y argumentando que probablemente había un motivo más allá de su propia falta de interés por el cual él continuaba rechazando a cualquiera que se le confesara. Que, decían algunos bastante convencidos de sus argumentos, probablemente lo hiciera debido a que él mismo estaba interesado en quien fuese su amiga por tantos años, y que ahora andaba de novia de quien se suponía era también su mejor amigo. Había incluso quienes aseguraban que la supuesta escena en el centro comercial podría ser una prueba de que, del mismo modo, _Ray no le era completamente indiferente a Emma en ese sentido tampoco_.

Ante lo último hubo varios que se alzaron con inmediatas negativas, afirmando que, si bien la idea de que Ray pudiese tener sentimientos hacia Emma _era plausible_; a la vez era completamente imposible siquiera _imaginar_ que Emma llegara a corresponderle cuando estaba claramente enamorada de Norman y mucho más que ambos se vieran a espaldas de él. Que definitivamente todo se trataba nada más que de un crush unilateral de Ray hacia la Emma (si es que tal incluso existía y no era sino un malentendido), del cual ella ni siquiera debía de ser consciente al respecto.

Así el asunto se cerró por el resto de la semana, aunque varios mantuvieron un ojo sobre aquel particular trío, curiosos de saber cómo se resolvería aquella situación y si Ray llegaría alguna vez a decidir actuar movido por aquellos _hipotéticos_ sentimientos.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Junto con la llegada de los exámenes aquellos chismes pasaron a segundo plano, prácticamente siendo casi olvidados.

O al menos así fue hasta que, un mes más tarde, un chico de segundo apareció jurando por su vida haber visto a Emma besar a Ray antes de una de sus prácticas de vóley. El chico en cuestión era, al igual que Ray, parte del club de fotografía y les habían encomendado ir a tomar fotos de la práctica para el anuario escolar. Fue entonces —según lo que él contaba— que Emma, probablemente pensando que nadie les estaba prestando atención debido al entrenamiento, presionó rápidamente un beso contra las comisuras de la boca de Ray, a lo cual éste se sonrojo violentamente, exclamando cosas que él no alcanzó a escuchar desde su posición y de las cuales Emma sólo se rió, partiendo a unirse a sus compañeras de equipo.

Su relato recibió reacciones divididas entre aquellos que aseguraban que sólo mentía, o que probablemente había visto el supuesto beso desde un ángulo erróneo o algo por el estilo; y aquellos que creían sus palabras, surgiendo un par con la hipótesis de que existiera la posibilidad de que Norman y Emma hubiesen terminado sin que nadie se percatara y que ésta estuviera actualmente saliendo con Ray— Sin embargo esto fue rápidamente contradicho, pues tanto Norman y como Emma parecían seguir actuando del mismo modo que llevaban haciendo desde que, _supuestamente_, habían empezado a salir. Y además, si en verdad hubiesen terminado su relación en algún punto, _definitivamente se hubiese notado_.

Entonces, la cuestión era; _¿con quién salía Emma? ¿Con Norman o con Ray? _La respuesta les parecía cada vez más complicada de responder de lo que se suponía que _debería_ ser.

* * *

**X**

* * *

El tema empezó a expandirse de tal forma que comenzaba a volverse el chisme más hablado en toda la escuela, algunas clases incluso empezaron a correr apuestas para ver quién apoyaba cuál teoría— y, por supuesto, para ganar algo de dinero a expensas del trio que parecía haberse convertido en el _triángulo amoroso_ más popular del momento.

Entre los involucrados estaba el grupo que creía firmemente que Norman y Emma seguían juntos, tal como lo había estado desde el primer día, y que todo no se trataba más que de un malentendido originado por una torpe chica de primero. Y, aunque algunos encontraban posible la idea de que Ray tuviera un crush en Emma, también creían que eso era completamente irrelevante al tema.

Había otras personas que, al contrario, afirmaban que si bien Norman y Emma estuvieron juntos por un tiempo, su relación simplemente no había funcionado— _quizás porque desde el principio la chica había tenido sentimientos por Ray sin saberlo_, y que era con él con quien salía ahora. Lo cual, según ellos, sería bastante obvio para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, en especial si prestaban atención a la manera en que se miraban o en que Ray se ruborizaba ligeramente ante algún comentario de Emma, de aquella forma en que sólo las jóvenes parejas hacían. Y respecto a Norman, bueno; Emma siempre había sido una amiga cariñosa como bien habían afirmado en el pasado, así que el que su trato mutuo no cambiara tanto bien podría deberse a eso y a que el albino aun guardaba sentimientos por ella. Además, agregaban, _¿no tendría acaso más sentido que la chica alegre con la sonrisa de sol y el muchacho más bien introvertido y de sonrisa afilada terminaran juntos?_

La desesperación de algunos por saber la verdad llegó hasta el punto en que incluso se acercaron a preguntarle a aquellos que conocían al grupo mejor acerca de la naturaleza exacta de la relación de Emma con ambos chicos; sin recibir ninguna respuesta verdadera pues algunos de ellos se limitaron a reírse, evadiendo la pregunta y dejando al interrogante más extrañado que antes; mientras que el resto simplemente se encogía de hombros y contestaba que aquello era un asunto personal del trío y no de ellos, recomendándoles a su vez, con una amabilidad escalofriante, _que mejor dejaran de meterse en cosas ajenas_.

Y mientras las respuestas parecían cada día más lejanas, de a poco fue surgiendo cierto grupo aparte que empezaba a convencerse de que tal vez la solución era aquella que el resto se negaba a ver; _que Emma los estaba engañando y salía con ambos al mismo tiempo a espaldas del otro_. Claro que sabían muy bien como para siquiera pensar en exponer su posición; de ninguna manera querían ganarse el odio de los amigos de la chica al hacerlo, ni de todos aquellos en la escuela que la tenían en alta estima.

Así el año fue transcurriendo sin que nadie llegara a acercarse siquiera a la verdad detrás del misterioso trio de genios de la escuela.

* * *

**X**

* * *

El infierno terminó de desatarse cuando otra alumna de segundo apareció en su clase con el rostro pálido, diciendo con voz temblorosa y una expresión avergonzada cómo acababa de ver a Norman y Ray besándose a escondidas en la biblioteca.

Entonces—

El mundo entero explota y ya nadie tiene idea de qué demonios está ocurriendo.

(_Y en medio del desastre poco se percatan de la forma en que los amigos del trío suprimen una sonrisita al enterarse y emiten comentarios de alivio y burlas amigables entre sí._)

* * *

**X**

* * *

(Entonces.)

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto Ray? —pregunta Emma suavemente, a lo cual él lanza un suspiro.

—Ya es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas Emma —replica, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y, como ya les he dicho, _sí_, estoy seguro.

A su lado Ray puede escuchar a Norman lanzar una risita mientras que Emma hace un puchero con los labios.

—Tendrás que disculpar nuestra insistencia Ray, sólo queremos estar seguros —le dice Norman con una ligera sonrisa en sus facciones—. Después de todo fuiste tú el que quiso que fuera un secreto en primer lugar.

Ray siente sus mejillas arder y se aclara la garganta antes de responder.

—Sólo quería ahorrarme el que todos empezaran a hacernos preguntas personales —aprieta los labios, desviando la mirada—. Obviamente no funcionó —centra su mirada en ambos, frunciendo un poco el ceño—; aunque tal vez lo hubiera hecho si ustedes hubiesen actuado con más discreción y, no sé, _no haberme besado ante la vista de todos_.

Tanto Emma como Norman ríen ante sus palabras, haciendo que el pelinegro se ruborizara aún más, levemente frustrado.

— ¿Hablas de lo que pasó en el entrenamiento? —Pregunta Emma con una sonrisa— Vamos Ray no seas así, ¡fue un beso de buena suerte, nada más! ¿Cómo iba a saber que uno de tus compañeros de club nos estaba espiando?

—Y si también te refieres a lo de ayer en la biblioteca —añade Norman sonriéndole a su vez—; pues si no mal recuerdo en ese momento fuiste _tú_ quien empezó el beso, ¿o me equivoco?

—N-no, no te equivocas —contesta Ray entre dientes y traga saliva—. ¡P-pero el punto es que de todos modos terminamos atrayendo la atención de casi toda la escuela!

—Sin mencionar que al parecer creamos un gran malentendido —comenta Norman con aire pensativo, suprimiendo un suspiro.

—Bueno —Emma interviene—, a mí no me importa mucho en realidad lo que los otros puedan pensar acerca de nuestra relación. Es decir, tanto nuestras familias como nuestros amigos lo saben— y hasta aceptaron guardar el secreto— así que lo que el resto crea no debería preocuparnos tanto.

— ¡Dices eso solamente porque no has escuchado lo que empiezan a hablar acerca de ti! —exclama Ray, apretando las manos cuando Emma simplemente se encoge de hombros. Vuelve a suspirar— Nada de esto estaría pasando si yo no hubiera insistido…

—No te culpes Ray —lo interrumpe Norman tranquilamente—. Nosotros aceptamos porque no queríamos dejarte en una posición que te incomodara, después de todo sabemos bien lo exageradas que pueden ser las reacciones de algunos. Esta misma situación es un ejemplo de eso. Después de todas las pistas que hemos dejado incluso sin querer, ellos han preferido simplemente seguir dejándose llevar por chismes y encasillarnos como otro tonto triángulo amoroso. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso.

— ¡Sí! ¡Los triángulos amorosos son de lo peor! —afirma Emma con ademanes exagerados, arrancándole una sonrisa a ambos chicos— Pero, como Norman dijo, no te eches la culpa Ray. De todos modos ahora mismo vamos a dejarles bien claro con quien estoy o no saliendo, ¿verdad?

Ray asiente. Los tres de pie a la salida de la escuela a poco de que las clases comenzaran. Emma les sonríe, colocándose en medio de ellos y tomándolos a ambos de la mano.

—Esto sin duda va a hacerlos enloquecer, ¿no creen? —dice Ray, señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sin duda —concuerda Norman—. Pero con algo de suerte también hará que esos rumores se terminen y que aprendan a meterse en sus propios asuntos —y la sonrisita que esboza bien podría darle escalofríos a cualquiera, pues nadie podría creer que en circunstancias normales _el amable Norman_ pudiese poner una expresión tan intimidante.

Claro que Emma y Ray no caen en esa categoría, _ellos le conocen bien_ y sólo corresponden el gesto con igual intensidad y determinación.

— ¿Preparados? —Pregunta Emma, ellos asienten y ella aprieta levemente sus manos— Entonces vamos.

El trío entra al establecimiento como en cualquier otro día— sólo que esta vez no se sueltan de las manos al hacerlo, y pueden sentir inmediatamente todas las miradas ajenas posarse encima de ellos. No se dejan intimidar, por supuesto, y Emma acalla cualquier murmullo que hubiese surgido cuando los besa a ambos en las mejillas ante los ojos del mundo entero, haciéndolos sonrojar. Pueden escuchar a un par de personas entre la multitud jadear de la sorpresa y creen alcanzar a vislumbrar a Gilda y Don apoyándolos con una sonrisa que ellos les agradecen silenciosamente. E ignoran los _qué_ y los _cómo_ y los _cuándo_ que algunos pronuncian en medio de su estupefacción y siguen adelante; porque para ellos es bastante simple. Siempre lo ha sido.

Intercambian una mirada y se sonríen el uno al otro;

(con amor amor amor y—)

sus manos enredadas perpetuamente como si las uniera un hilo invisible, que ni las dudas o susurros o habladurías ajenas podría llegar a romper.


End file.
